Life With Stark
by Taze Like Darcy
Summary: Bella is being abused by Charlie. After Alice leaves a note. She desperately calls the number. A man in red armor saves her. Will he be able to save her from her own demons and the one hunting her. Or will he just dump her at the closest friends house. R AND R PLEASE!


I looked out the window of the cafeteria, watching my classmates laugh and smile, with no care in the world. How could they be so happy. I guess I used to be like that before everything turned to the worst. I could tell someone but I don't think they would believe me over my father.

My name is Isabella Swan, I go by Bella. I moved here a year ago and now I'm regretting it. I fell in love after a month of being here. Everything was great did I mention this man I fell in love with was a vampire? I guess I didn't. Then I was attacked by another vampire and bitten on my wrist. I was admitted to the hospital and didn't get out of the place for two weeks. The summer after was great but then my birthday came around. They thought they had to throw a party for me and I ended up on glass and my arm gushing with blood. He left me a week later telling me I wasn't good enough for him. I was found in the woods 12 hours later.

That was when the real problem started Charlie my dad, and Chief of Police Swan, started to drink more. He turned mean. He became abusive and now there wasn't a day where I came to school the next day not bruised. He kept up the good facade of the perfect dad when we were out in public but when we go home he 's the most terrible person ever. I would take James over him any day.

I sighed as the bell rang. I picked my bag of the floor and his the wince that threaten to spill from my lips. I stood and headed to my locker. People tended to leave me alone nowadays. So when I walked up to my looker no one minded me. Don't get me wrong they're no mean to me they just leave me alone. All but Angela and I was fine with that. Today I was surprised though. Tyler Crowley walked up to me and smiled. I forced one back and grabbed my English book.

"Hey Alice Cullen was here she handed this to me and told me to give it to you. She said don't open it until your time of need. It will be soon." He said handing me a folded up piece of paper. I bit my lip and took the note from him. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed and smiled. He has always been nice to me it made me feel good, and let me forget about my father for a few minutes.

"See ya." I said heading off to class. He smiled and waved goodbye I walked to class. I sighed and sat in my usual seat and stuffed the note in my back pocket.

After school I walked home. Going as fast as I could. My dad told people my truck wasn't working and I refused to drive to school with him, but the real story is he took away my privileges to drive my truck. He said I was getting to lazy driving it and I needed to learn how to exercise. That was hilarious because I'm a hundred pounds soaking wet. I sighed and stuff my hands in my pockets. I still don't see why he does this to me. Probably because when he found out mom was pregnant he had to pick up his grades so he could go to college and get a decent job, so they could take care of me.

I walked up the straps and unlocked the door. I walked into the house and closed the door behind me. I made Charlie's food, he ordered meatloaf and walked up stairs to finish my homework.

My heart pounded against my chest when I heard him pull in the drive. I ran downstairs and set the plates. Made him some milk and placed two slabs of meatloaf on his plate just in time for him to walk in. While he was hanging up his gun and taking of his boots. I grabbed him a beer and the ketchup from the fridge. I placed them both on the table and waited for my abusive dad to walk into the kitchen. He looked at me his black eyes eyeing me making me want to shiver. He then looked at the table and sat down. I was okay, for now. After dinnEric I cleaned the plates when I was about to walk upstairs he called my name. I gulped.

I walked up to him, he was sitting in his recliner, watching a game. He frowned up at me.

"What hell are you doing?" He growled. I winced and looked down.

"I was going to do the rest of my homework." I said.

"Why are you trying to get into a college to get away from me?" He asked standing. I shook my head and he slapped my cheek. I knew better than to grab it so I clutched my jeans. Fighting against the pain.

"Talk to me. I can't hear your head rattling." He snarled.

"No I'm not trying to get away from you." I told him. He punched in the gut and I bit my lip trying not to cry out in pain. He looked at me in disgust and turned. I knew what he was doing. He was going to get his gun and kill me. I ran. Up the the stairs and to my bedroom. I heard him thundering behind me. I ran into my room and closed and locked the door. I baracaded the door and looked around the room. I sat down by the window and cried. I heard him trying to get in and I wanted to scream. I wasgoing to die. I frowned when I felt something in my back pocket.

I jumped up and grabbed the piece of paper and opened it.

Dear Bella,

My beloved sister. Don't worry just call this number. He will help you.

543-769-6239

Love you,

Alice

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number

* * *

These are my other fics.

13 Years- Caius and Bella -Complete

According to You- Victor and Hermione -Complete

Thor's Love- Thor and Bella

Swan and Jones- Indiana and Bella

Thx for reading please review


End file.
